


Possible Happy Beginnings

by BekiBi



Series: All The Paths We Take [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Possible ending scenario for Starscream in Every Step. Who is the daddy?! How many babbu can seeker form?!! Who knows! Please enjoy this almost reader/Starscream story.





	Possible Happy Beginnings

Starscream exvented softly, optics onlining and his body rousing slowly after. He could feel wriggling beside him, all around him really, but it was a familiar and welcome sensation already. His brood, his newly hatched offspring he'd dutifully roosted over, were all in various stages of alert and hunger, some more riled than others. They'd learn the routine soon enough and adapt to the feeding schedules but for now they would wake at all hours and fuss.

"Hnn..." His partner... Of course they weren't as tickled by the little ones squirming about. "Why do they do this so early?"

"They're learning," Starscream softly reassured and sat up slowly, bringing an arm up to cradle a little one that had been high on his chest. He smiled and tickled their sensitive belly-seam, earning a squeal and uproarious giggle from his sparkling. He absently gave it a smooch on the head as well, very willing to shower these little bitlets with affection. They were his most prized creations, after all, they deserved it.

He could've sworn he heard the slow, gentle pitter-patter of rain starting up nearby and looked over to the monitor across the room but there was only clear forecasts showing. Turning the other way and back to his partner beside him he saw the cause.

It wasn't rain but a dozen tiny servos lightly slapping and patting away on their sire, all deciding that this was the best way to wake him in their urgent state of hunger and needing attention.

"Mmmmuuuhhhhhh why do they dooooo thiiiisssss????" He tried not to sound so grumpy but Starscream knew he wanted to sleep. "Can't you take them somewhere? Just one night??" The seeker smirked and laid back down, scooping a couple away from his side and letting the little ones focus their attention on him for a bit, always glad to climb over and explore their creator.

"And rob you of this amazing experience? You had no qualms in creating them so you should have no issues raising them, right?" He was being cold but all in good fun. The other grumbled and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I helped make them I help raise them." He sat himself up carefully and couldn't stop his smile when the bitlets started squeaking, beeping and bouncing around with excitement at his being awake. "Its not time to eat yet, guys, shhh," he tried to gather them up but by the time he had one in his arm the other climbed out and was at his other side, patting him and demanding sustenance. Exasperated he looked back to Starscream for help.

The seeker was smiling, but it was one of those rare love-filled gazes he avoided giving most of the time, even when they were alone like this.

"Better stop looking at me like that or we'll have another clutch of eggs soon," he grinned and leaned in close, kissing Starscream's jaw. The jet's wings twitched and wiggled briefly.

"Your threats don't scare me, Autobot," he growled playfully and nestled against his neck. Their shared affection seemed to settle their sparklings, sending a message that it was still not time to eat and their makers weren't ready to feed them yet. The children squirmed around and settled around and on top of the larger mechs, quickly seeing themselves back to sleep.

Amused by their sudden calm the Autobot in question looked to Starscream. "You don't believe me? That I'll gladly sire even more of these little scraplets?" His hand trailed lower on the jet's torso but stopped shy of anywhere erogenous.

"Promises, promises," Starscream growled and nipped his partner's lips. "They've gone back to sleep, you can too you know?"

"Well now sleep is the last thing on my mind," his partner tried for another kiss but his seeker was already laying back down. "Starscream..."

"Sleep. You'll thank me later." Heaving a sigh his partner followed suit, curling his body around the pile of sleeping children protectively and getting comfortable. Starscream was proud of his little family and pleased at the thought of his strong partner being willing to help it grow.

He'd just have to get used to waking up to whining bitlets and being slapped daily first.


End file.
